Anti-theft alarms for protecting movable articles have been known in the art for many years. Each of these previous alarms utilizes some form of movement sensor cooperating with a audible or visible alarm indicator. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,921 relates to a burglar alarm system having a trundle switch connected to a horn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,468 describes a sonorous alarm system that can be placed in briefcases and that is operated by exterior push-buttons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,828 comprises a movement sensitive anti-theft alarm wherein a speaker is triggered by a photosensitive transistor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,984 describes an attitude change alarm containing a conductive fluid which activates a horn, buzzer or light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,714 shows a vehicle anti-theft alarm where impacts of steel balls produce high frequency sound and vibration which are amplified and used to energize a horn or other alarm device. The alarm is clamped to the protected article, or may be held on by straps or long screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,360 depicts an alarm device responsive to movement of a protected object, power source condition and alarm ground path. Mercury switches activate an alarm transducer thorough a collection of logic circuits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,288 is for a motion responsive alarm system that uses pendulum type switches to energize a buzzer or visual indicator. Single-pole, double-throw (DIP) switches are used to permit selective disabling of the alarm in accordance with a predetermined key combination. The device is attached to the article to be protected by interior-accessible screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,241 is a device for protecting works of art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,673 describes an anti-theft alarm device for video cassette recorders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,232 is for a personal alarm device which can be used for a variety of alarm purposes.
None of the aforementioned devices provide a rapid method for attaching the alarm to a wide variety of protected articles, nor do they permit arming and disarming through manually setable internal and external code generators.